bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirdir Thua Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary The Dirdir are a fierce and savage race, that have never denied their origins as beasts of prey. Their style is fast and stealthy has they approach their prey, but then turns fierce and savage as they attempt to overwhelm their prey. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Ear Pop Description: The character slaps both of his opponent's ears with his hands slightly cupped, causing incredible air pressure to rush into his opponent's ears; the opponent suffers intense pain (and, possibly, temporary or permanent loss of hearing). It is a vicious maneuver, considered "dishonorable" by some. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the character slaps both of his opponent's ears, causing Strength+2D damage. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Ground Strike Description: The character can make a standard strike after having been knocked to the ground. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character is on the ground, and an opponent is in brawling range, she may use this skill to inflict Strength+1D+2 damage on that opponent from her position on the ground, provided she makes the required skill roll. Technique: Headbutt Description: The character can use her head to strike a target, even if she is held, pinned or bound. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character's skill roll meets the difficulty number, she may use her head to strike the target (inflicting Strength+1D damage); can be used if the character is bound or held; can be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Improved Grapple Description: The character is trained to grapple and hold a target immobile. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate martial arts roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +2 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Pounce Description: The character is trained to strike from hiding. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character is concealed, and his opponent is unaware of his presence, the character may leap from concealment and attack his opponent. If the skill roll is successful, the opponent suffers damage equal to the character's Strength roll, and is considered to be "stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Shoulder Charge Description: The character is trained to use her body weight to topple an off balance opponent. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he inflicts STR+1D damage and must make an opposed Strength roll. Success indicates that their opponent has been knocked down. Failure to make the required skill roll results in the character falling off balance, and his opponent may make an immediate attack without suffering a multiple action penalty. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Tooth & Claw Maneuvers Technique: Claw Rake Description: The character is trained to make a quick, but less damaging, claw attack. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he delivers a quick claw attack at a -1D to normal claw damage with such speed that he may make one other hand-to-hand attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Jaw Lock Description: The character locks his powerful jaws onto his opponent, not to harm but to immobilize. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: This technique may only performed when the character can attack his opponent from above or behind, such that he can use his mass to best advantage. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll. If the target beats his Strength roll by 5 or more points he breaks free of the hold. If the target only beats his Strength roll by 0-5 points he breaks free of the hold, however, the target suffers damage equal to the character's normal bite damage. If the target fails to break free, he suffers damage at a -1D the character's normal bite damage; unless he fails by 15 or more points, then he takes damage at a +1D the character's normal bite damage. Technique: Leaping Rake Description: The character is trained to leap past his opponent, raking him with his claws as he flies by. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he leaps past his opponent, raking him with his claws adding +2D to normal claw damage. Note that this technique only works if the character has enough Move to leap past his opponent. If he can only leap as far as his opponent, he cannot use this technique. Technique: Neck Bite Description: The character leaps onto her opponent, grabs hold of him and bites down hard on his neck. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she may attempt to grab hold of her opponent and bite down on his neck inflicting normal bite damage on the target. The character may continue to inflict damage on the target (by biting or gnawing at him) each round she maintains the hold. Technique: Strategic Bite Description: The character uses his sharp teeth to target a specific area of the body. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character may make a "called shot" with no penalty to his attack roll. Category:Martial Arts